Georg Heldalf
Georg Heldalf (ゲオルグ・ヘルダルフ, Georugu Herudarufu), also commonly known as simply Heldalf (ヘルダルフ, Herudarufu; literally meaning "Helldalf"), is a fictional character and one of the main antagonist from the Tales of Zestiria of the Tales of series. He is known as the Lord of Calamity. He was formerly known as a human, he is now the most powerful hellion and only seeks to create more malevolence and hellions by initiating a war between Hyland and Rolance. He uses the powers of Symonne, a seraph of illusions who is not affected by any malevolence and Maltran, a powerful hellion known as the "Blue Valkyrie", as his minions to corrupt the innocent people of the lands. "A world where all who live know pain... It is indisputable that every creature yearns to be liberated from this senseless suffering. Why do you fight back, Shepherd?" :—Heldalf. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Patrick Seitz (English), Takayuki Sugo (Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (German), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (French), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Biography Appearance Heldalf resembles a lion hellion with a brown beard, claws, and dark skin. * Hair Color: Brown * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Not Known * Age: Not Known * Height: 185cm * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery File:Heldalf_Artwork.png|"Lord of Calamity" Heldalf. Background Personality Corrupted by the malevolence, he only seeks destruction and the expansion of malevolence in the hearts of all species, such as humans, seraphim, etc. Relationships Friends/Allies Family Neutral Rivals Enemies Powers and Abilities Powers Abilities Strength level Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Transportation Gallery History Past Heldalf's backstory is central to the story's plot. During his journey, Sorey gathers iris gems, which contain part of Heldalf's past, in order to understand how he became the Lord of Calamity, as well as how the Age of Chaos began. In the past, Heldalf was a general in Rolance back when he was a human. Several years prior to the events of the story, Heldalf seized control of Camlann, the Origin Village, for its geographic position. The village and kingdom he was in was being attacked and taken over by Hyland. In order to avoid losses, Heldalf decided to fled the scene while Hyland was attacking Origin Village, leaving the village unprotected. Dying, Michael, the previous shepard, had cursed and sent him to a life of solitude by sacrificing his nephew, Mikleo, Mikleo at Maotelus' altar. After seeing his family dying, Heldalf attempted to commit suicide on himself to end his own life, but due to the curse, it had made him immortal. Heldalf slowly and eventually accepted his malevolence and became the Lord of Calamity. He vowed to end all sorrow, pain, and suffering once and for all by killing all living and spiritual things humans and seraphim in the entire world. Synopsis See also External links * Heldalf Talespedia * Heldalf Aselia Notes & Trivia * Heldalf possesses the arte Lion's Howl, which is a secret technique belonging to the Platinum Knights, of which Heldalf was once captain. * A running gag throughout the English-language version of Tales of Zestiria is for certain seraph characters to refer to Heldalf as "Kittybeard". * Heldalf's role in starting the Age of Chaos is unusual. Heldalf betrayed the Shepherd Michael's trust, who even revealed Maotelus to him and asked for his help in keeping the peace. * In the anime version of Tales of Zestiria, Heldalf's role in starting the Age of Chaos is slightly different. Instead of unknowingly bringing it about as he did in the game, by occupying the then abandoning Camlann, Heldalf betrayed the Shepherd Michael's trust, who even revealed Maotelus to him and asked for his help in keeping the peace. Category:Articles Unknown